Better Than You Think
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: AU. Tom Riddle finds out that Harry Potter and his group of misfits are more than they seem. Harry catches his interest. Harry's downplayed power and desire for revenge, intrigue him. Tom decides to join in on the mischief, helping lead Harry into a bright, successful future. Harry's sister and parents will regret forgetting him. They'll regret getting rid of John. A/N:SLASH HP/TR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people! The first chapter of an idea I got.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 ****NOTE**Alternate-Universe!**

 **-Set in 2005. Harry was born in 1990.**

 **-Harry has an older sister named Rosalie. And an older brother named John(never knew him though).**

 **-Harry is 15, Rosalie is 17, and John would be 27.**

 **-Harry and his sister do not get on.**

 **-Harry is friends with Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred, and George. They make their own group of misfits.**

 **-There is no Voldemort. There won't be one either. Meaning, no war.**

 **-Tom Riddle is a fifth year at Hogwarts just like Harry is.**

 **-James and Lily are alive and favor Rosalie a lot. They forget about Harry all the time.**

 **-Harry hides his abilities.**

 **This is Harry/Tom SLASH. AU. Smart Harry.**

 ****NOTE****

* * *

Tom Riddle was a fifth year Slytherin prefect. He had struggled slightly to make it to such a position of power among the school of Hogwarts.

Because he was a halfblood - which was only discovered recently - he'd been treated terribly by his own House, because they thought he was a muggleborn. And then his ability to speak with snakes came into the light and things changed.

He went to Gringotts and took the Heritage Potion, revealing that he was the last of Slytherin's noble line. And he returned to his fifth year with a significantly better wardrobe and and completely rehauling of himself.

Tom's long, drawn out revenge against the people of his House who did him wrong over the years, began.

They knew it was him.

They knew they were suffering for past actions.

There was nothing they could do, because Slytherins didn't air their grievances with each other to the other Houses.

Tom didn't care what happened, because there was much time to make up for.

He was finally reaching the point in his life where things mattered and affected his future.

This was his O.W.L. year. This was the year he had to get the best marks, in order to get into good N.E.W.T. classes. This year could make or break his future.

His only opposition as far as grading, was a muggleborn by the name of Hermione Granger. She dominated nearly every class there was. All except Defense, which her friend Harry Potter was the top of, beating both Tom and Hermione.

Yes, Potter and Granger were both of a small group of people. All considered outcasts by their own Houses.

Potter was a Gryffindor, but was different. He refused to shun Slytherins and that made him less interesting in the eyes of the lions. The Weasley twins were also Gryffindors, but were disliked for their pranks and frank way of speaking. Granger and Lovegood were Ravenclaws and were bullied for being too smart and too weird, in that order. Longbottom was a Hufflepuff who was too shy to speak to anyone outside his group. His rampant fear of Severus Snape was also what made him a target for bullies.

This group frequently skipped meals, opting to eat in the Kitchens. Tom had found that out earlier on in the year.

There was mo rule against it. Anyone could do it. Most people didn't know where the Kitchens were though, so it didn't matter to them. But Potter was friends with the House Elves of Hogwarts and they aided him in nearly everything.

The pure opportunities that group alone had, were amazing.

The pranksters of the school for defense, the brains of the school for studying, he would swear up and down that Lovegood was a Seer, Longbottom was a budding Herbologist with in depth knowledge of plants, and Potter was the leader than kept them together, whether he noticed it or not.

An odd group, but no less amazing.

Tom had never spoken to any of them though. He'd never felt the need to.

He didn't know much about them, but he knew more than most of the school did.

He was observant after all.

But even with that, Tom wasn't ready for this.

He'd been patrolling, when he noticed Harry Potter slipping into the Room of Requirement. Potter was out after curfew and Tom was curious, so he followed swiftly, slipping into the room before the door closed completely.

A disillusionment charm allowed him to watch safely as Potter stood in a circle and several practice dummies rose from the floor.

Tom was left breathless in the new moment as Potter spun on the spot, casting spells non-verbally.

Tom knew the teen was good at Defense, but these were some advanced Transfiguration spells used on those dummies and he knew - like the rest of the school - that Harry Potter was not good in anything but Defense. So how could he manage such complicated spell-work?

Potter twirled gracefully, a great difference from his awkward walk. He usually looked small and fidgety, but this Potter. This one knew what he was doing and what he was capable of. This one was skill personified. This one reminded Tom of himself. This Harry Potter was one to watch out for.

And he took Tom's breath away.

He didn't look like a ruffian in this moment. He looked like the pureblood raised young man he was supposed to be.

And as soon as it all started, Potter shifted into a perfectly 'at ease' stance. The dummies had been reduced to animals, tables, and all manner of clothing. He was smiling to himself, obviously impressed with his work. His work which had been done in under ten seconds, against over twenty enemies.

Tom couldn't help himself. He had to know. He had to understand, because this Harry Potter went against all preconceived notions of Hogwarts.

He dropped his illusion and spoke.

"Why do you perform so well here, but in class you're mediocre?"

Potter gave a yelp and spun with a speed that Tom hadn't expected, throwing a curse that Tom didn't know, because it too was done non-verbally.

He barely managed to summon his shield in time.

A great amount of power was in that curse, since it was capable of making Tom's shield waiver for a few seconds.

"Riddle?"

Potter sighed and ran a hand through his black, messy locks.

"The bloody hell are you doing here?"

Tom allowed his shield to dissipate and he gave the Gryffindor a look after gesturing to his Prefect badge. "You're out after curfew."

Potter flushed instantly, "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'," Tom repeated blandly "If you tell me why you deliberately withhold your ability in class, no one will ever know of your transgressions, since I'm certain this is a repetitive process."

Potter sent him a mild glare. "Even if it was, I wouldn't admit to anything."

Tom couldn't help but smirk. A very Slytherin response. How… intriguing.

"Why do you care, Riddle?"

"I'm curious."

Potter huffed and a plush chair appeared. Potter sank into it and sighed.

"Revenge," he answered simply.

Tom sent his desires to the room, delighting in the chair that appeared not too far from Potter's own. Tom made his way over and sat.

"And since when do Gryffindors downplay their power or presence? Especially for revenge?"

Potter shrugged, "I was supposed to be a Slytherin."

Tom's jaw dropped minutely, but it was enough for Potter to see and to smirk.

"Everyone of my friends knows already, so it isn't a big deal. But I couldn't afford to be in Slytherin."

That answer did not please Tom. "I was under the impression that you didn't hate Slytherin."

"I don't!" Potter sneered. "Despite what some people think, Light families aren't as nice as they claim to be. So while there are Dark families like the Lestranges and Blacks who would disown their children for being sorted to anywhere _but_ Slytherin, Light families that disown children for being Slytherin, do exist. My family is one of them."

The revelation made Tom's head spin. The _Potter_ family would actually disown their children for being Slytherin?

His disbelief must have been visible because Potter rose to explain.

"My dad is a big bully. He hates Slytherins. He's the reason Professor Snape is so terrible to Gryffindors. He and my godfather tormented Snape for being a Slytherin. Their pure hatred for anything Slytherin is just… too much. And because my mom's friendship with Snape died, she allows them to speak terribly about Slytherins and pretty much do what they want."

Potter looked down for a second. "You may not know, but I have an older sister in Gryffindor. Her name is Rosalie and she goes by Potter-Black. Since she's referred to as Black by most people, some assumed she's Sirius' daughter and don't know that she and I are related. She's a seventh year."

Tom had heard of her, but he didn't know that she was a Potter. So the teen's words were true so far.

"Rosalie isn't my only sibling. I'm the youngest. Our parents had a son named John. He was ten years older than Rosalie. She barely remembers him and only has one photograph of him. He came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin."

Potter frowned and looked away.

"I heard from Sirius one night when he was drunk, that John was removed from Hogwarts the next day, stripped of his name and place in the Potter family, his magic was bound permanently, and he was… dumped at some muggle orphanage. The Potter family couldn't afford to have 'evil' taint their line."

Tom was dumbstruck. The Potters. The supposedly best family on the Light side, did that to their son all because he was sorted into Slytherin? Judging by the look on Harry's face, it wasn't a lie.

"I was ten when I learned that from my godfather. I hadn't considered it much until the Hat was on my head and started talking about how I'd do well in Slytherin. I was so _scared_. I begged that stupid Hat and I demanded that it look at the memory of when I learned about John. The Hat - Tavin, his name is - took pity on me and ranted about my foolish parents for a few moments, before placing me in Gryffindor.

You will never understand the horror. I could have ended up like John."

The teen looked shaken. The memory must have been hard to think of. Tom was still caught up on the fact that the Potters would go so far.

"How is hiding your skill getting revenge though?" Tom asked, finally getting to the matter of the situation.

Harry scoffed, "' _Rosalie is good at everything_ '. At least, my parents are too stupid to see how pathetic she is. She barely gets A's in her classes and it isn't because she tries. Lily wanted a daughter for so long and of course a daughter requires more protection than a son does, so James and Lily pay her more attention. They seem to think she's the messiah reborn."

Tom finally understood. The Potters cherished their daughter and ignored their youngest child.

"And what is your strategy?"

Harry smiled darkly, "The only important grades we receive are O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, so all I have to do is excel in those. James and Lily haven't actually spoken to me in years and don't know anything about how I do in school. It's like I don't exist to them. I plan to join my friends in building a multi-faceted business corporation."

Tom's interest was peaked. "And what is this business of yours going to sell?"

Harry smiled, more happily this time. "I've already begun designing brooms and creating them. I'm also going for Warding and Spell Creation. Hermione will be a Potions Mistress and will be handling the Potioneering section. Neville will be a Herbologist no doubt and will assist Mione in growing and caring for the ingredients. The twins started creating their section _many_ years ago. They'll be the prank section and will outstrip Zonko's easily. Luna is a Seer and will head over all things pertaining to the Sight and Divination.

All of these smaller companies will be a part of one large corporation. With Mione's help, I've been able to make the proper investments with savings given from everyone and in doing so, I have created a separate vault for our plans. The twins will begin their part of the agreement as soon as they graduate.

We're calling it _Whatchamacallitz_."

Tom's mouth dropped, "Really?"

"Yes."

He couldn't help it. " _Really_?!"

"It's fun to say!" Harry grinned. "It will be comprised of _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ , _Wonderful Wonder World_ , and _Wacky Wizarding Wirbling Wonderments_."

Tom simply stared at the Gryffindor. "You're really going to name it… all those names?"

He was nearly blinded by the smile Harry sent his way.

There would be no changing his mind apparently.

"It was a group decision you know."

No need to be so bloody happy about it.

Tom stood and brushed his robes off. "I won't tell anyone about your late night traipsing."

Just as those otherworldly, green eyes widened, he added, "But I would like to join you every other night."

Harry was silent for a moment, before nodding. "Okay. So long as you say nothing, I don't care. I usually come here every night at ten and leave at eleven. Sometimes one of my friends comes with me. I'll let them know."

Tom nodded quietly, before smirking, "Well then, Harry, I look forward to it."

Tom turned and strode from the room. This would be interesting. Very interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: First is done.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for liking the first chapter.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR, THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-Harry's wand is Tom's wand's twin. 13 ½ inches, Yew, and Phoenix Feather. They why will be explained later.**

 **-Dumbles isn't a good guy in this. Be prepared for manipulative assholery.**

 **-Harry believes in many of the olde pureblood ways. He doesn't hate muggleborns though.**

* * *

"So, Tom Riddle will be joining us every now and then," Harry stated at their breakfast table the next morning.

It took a few seconds for everyone to get it, but then he was the center of attention. Neville looked ill, Hermione looked worried, Luna was dreamy like always, and the twins seemed mischievous.

"Is it okay for him to come?" Hermione asked after a moment of uncertainty.

"Yes. In exchange for silence, he'll join me every other night. He can't very well rat us out because Dumbles has a Pensieve and we can easily prove that he knew of our meetings and did nothing to stop them, therefore getting himself into trouble as well."

" _Professor Dumbledore_ , Harry. In any case, so long as he doesn't start any problems, I'm fine with it."

The twins nodded as well.

Luna looked up from her Quibbler - which was upside down as usual - and smiled. "The Basilisk will indeed be a positive influence on you Harry. Wear your green shirt tomorrow evening when you meet."

Harry frowned, "Why?"

"It makes your eyes pop. Tom will just love the combination," the blonde sighed dreamily.

"Why would I care if Tom likes my clothes or not?"

He got no answer. She'd already turned back to her magazine, leaving him confused. He did notice Hermione giving Luna a calculating stare.

* * *

Tom Riddle watched Harry Potter all day.

He watched how the teen walked. How he talked with his friends. How he very deliberately _tripped himself_ over his much too long robes.

Harry's amazing eyes flitted about in search of people who witnessed his 'blunder' and sure enough, some did. His facade as the dorky, unassuming laze was perfect. No one doubted him. No one who wasn't on the inside about his plans, at least.

Tom was amazed at how skillfully Harry had played the school. And Tom had been just as easily played until yesterday. It was so Slytherin, it made Tom's blood heat.

And those Slytherin eyes, glinting minutely in satisfaction, were so tempting.

Tom was intrigued and possibly attracted to Harry Potter, mystery wrapped in a bashful shell. Mess hair, pale skin, and Slytherin eyes.

Tom was looking forward to their meeting tomorrow evening, because he wanted to see just what Harry Potter was capable of.

* * *

Harry fidgeted as Tom Riddle entered the Room of Requirement. He was going to introduce Tom to his training regime.

Tom had left his robes back in his dorm apparently, leaving him in only his uniform.

"You're going to have to lose the tie and loosen your shirt. We're dueling and I like to move around a lot when I duel. This means you'll have to keep up."

Tom's dark green eyes seemed to darken intensely. He seemed to make a show up pulling off his Slytherin tie, shrinking it, and shoving it in his pocket. He then slowly unbuttoned the three top buttons of his pristinely, white, collared shirt and rolled his shoulders.

Harry was already wearing his training clothes, which consisted of loose, denim trousers and the green shirt Luna had suggested. Not because she said Tom would like it, but because it was the only clean shirt he had for training. Convenient. He also had a simple pair of trainers on.

"Okay, we approach the platform and we bow to each other. The true method of dueling, which is incorrectly taught here, is to face your opponent, with your wand arm crossed over your chest. Like making a pledge. You make eye contact and then bow from the waist. The depth of your bow shows the amount of respect you have for your opponent. Lack of respect can be taken as a slight and will give your opponent reason enough to harm you even if your duel is a mock duel or a practice duel. Also, it depends on who you are facing."

Harry demonstrated the motions robotically for Tom.

"Take Professors Snape and Flitwick. Both are Dueling Champions. You show them respect by giving a deep bow. If not, they are within rights as Masters, to teach you a lesson and if broken bones come from it, so be it."

Tom looked confused, only slightly though. He was a Slytherin and the snakes were amazing at holding themselves calm.

"Why aren't we taught this?"

Harry gave a sigh, "Dumbledore."

One name managed to make Tom freeze. The whole school pretty much knew of Dumbles' dislike of Tom. He singled Tom out terribly and took extreme points from the teen. Of course Snape made up for the Headmaster's actions more than enough, but it was still bullying.

"Dumbledore thinks that the olde pureblood methods were too strict and refuses to have them taught here. He's limiting a lot of students that way because all who aren't part of a pureblood family or those that were once pureblooded, don't know about this and the improper form could make killing them in any kind of duel, legal. Many other countries would take the insult deeply and shoot off a killing curse, which would be considered perfectly within their rights."

At that, Tom's eyes did go wide. "It's legal to use the killing curse, all over something as small as a lack of respect in a bow?"

Harry nodded gravely. "Yes. Dumbledore thinks it's barbaric and has been pushing to change the rules of dueling for the past half century. Luckily, there are many purebloods in higher power that do not like him and will not go with anything his says simply because he is Dumbledore."

"The old man is a nuisance." Tom then looked skeptical. "I would think a Gryffindor would like Dumbledore."

Harry scoffed, "He allowed James and Lily to bind John. He's the one who _officiated_ the binding ceremony."

* * *

Tom was cold suddenly. He knew Dumbledore was a horrible person and certainly no friend to Slytherins. Had been from the day they met in the orphanage. But to go so far.

And he was after Tom's neck! He repeatedly tried to discredit Tom and unfortunately for him, his actions weren't successful. No one believed that Tom Riddle - model student with a perfect record - was bad like he claimed. The teachers had eventually become annoyed with Dumbledore.

But to willingly propagate such a ceremony.

"Dumbledore is a hypocrite," Harry said, glaring off to the side. "He only supports the olde pureblood ways that aid him. The binding is a practice that is rarely used these days, but he was apparently the one to suggest it. He's so against some things, but not others, as you see."

Harry was correct. Dumbledore was a hypocrite.

Harry sighed and continued to explain the proper dueling methods.

"Now, we duel. No Unforgivables, no killing blows, and nothing above fourth year level. Limiting like this allows us to think more. To find better uses for some spells."

Tom frowned, "Why did you have to mention the Unforgivables? I figured it would be obvious."

Harry smirked. "You know about Prior Incantatem?'

Tom nodded. He knew of it.

"Well the most powerful version, _Maxima_ , can reveal the last fifty spells you used. Spending all your time casting spells and curses in order to hide the evidence it a waste. The best you can do if you use Dark Magic, is to use the dissipating charm which causes residue from using the Dark Arts, to disappear with no traces left behind."

Tom cocked a brow, "And what would you know about Dark Arts? And where did you get such a spell?"

Harry winked. _Winked_!

"My parents and godfather may forget about me, but I am still a Potter and Black in blood. Sirius' House Elf hates him, but _likes_ me. So when Sirius raided the Black Ancestral Home and threw out nearly every book in the library, I convinced Kreacher to actually take the books for me. I bought one of those special trunks with the fancy libraries in it and filled it to the brim.

My friends and I dabble. And I know you won't say anything because you reek of Dark Magic, even if there is no proof, your magic says it all. One word to Dumbles and he'd have enough real incentive to arrest you and have your things searched."

Tom was impressed. Harry Potter had backed him into a corner with blackmail. So Slytherin it was breathtaking! He couldn't find it in him to be angry.

Tom sent the Gryffindor a smirk. "I'll keep my silence, do not worry."

He found it adorable that Harry sent him a calculating/threatening glare.

Harry was too cute to look like a threat, though Tom had a feeling that he shouldn't underestimate Harry just because he was cute.

* * *

Harry knew that he was 'cute'. His friends told him all the time. From the look Tom was giving him, he was thinking the same. And it annoyed Harry so much! Why couldn't people see behind the 'cuteness'?

Harry gestured for Tom to bow and both mirrored each other, bowing deeply at the waist. Tom learned fast. Harry proceeded to move, letting Tom study him before mimicking.

Harry summoned a small timer from the room. "When it sounds, we'll begin."

Tom nodded and together, they waited.

 _ **Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng**_!

Harry was quick to cast a non-verbal _Expelliarmus_ , taking Tom's wand instantly. It soared through the air and he reached up, skillfully catching it and twirling it expertly between his fingers. He didn't notice Tom's amazed stare, as he was too busy staring at the wand.

White like bone, and shaped oddly. But what was most shocking, was how warm it got. And then, it suddenly spat out green sparks, much like his own wand had when he first received it.

Harry's attention was brought to his own wand, when it vibrated. Then to Tom's as it too vibrated. Both glowed a bright white in his hands, almost as if they were speaking.

Two hands wrapped around his wrists, startling him. He looked up, seeing tom bending over his hands, looking curious. With a sigh, he calmed himself down. It was okay. It was all okay.

"What is your wand made of?" Tom asked after a moment of running his fingers over Harry's wand and making it shoot off red sparks.

"Uh… Yew, 13 ½ inches, Phoenix Feather. Why?"

Tom's gaze snapped to his. his eyes looked surprised.

"We have twin wands," he murmured in awe. "Did your feather come from Fawkes?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

They both looked down at the white wands. Tom's was bulky toward the handle while Harry's was thin and sharp. Almost like a blade. Both were white.

So they had twin wands.

Harry would have to look up the significance later.

He simply looked up to Tom, wondering why the other teen seemed so interested. He handed the Slytherin's wand over. "I won the first match."

That snapped Tom out of it. "What would possess you to use the disarming charm first?"

Harry laughed, "Because not everyone had do wandless magic. Without a wand, most magicals are no more of a threat than a muggle baby."

* * *

Tom had a lot to think about.

His and Harry Potter's wands were twin brothers. The rarity of such a union wasn't unheard of, just a sort of once in a millennia thing.

The meaning of such a union was not lost to him, having been interested in wandlore for a while.

Soulmates.

It was so obvious and yet Harry _obviously_ didn't know about it. But how to explain how their wands were directly related? How when they cast at the same time, they had activated Prior Incantatem? How Harry's magic unconsciously brushed against Tom's.

It made sense, but Tom didn't know nearly enough about Harry Potter, and vice versa.

So Tom would have to get to know Harry, not that he hadn't already planned on it. Harry was just so delightfully interesting! He couldn't help but want to get to know him. And finding out that they were soulmates just made him even more excited!

Not only that, but Harry was a goldmine of information. Things Tom never thought of. Things he didn't know yet because he was only _just_ establishing himself as a threat among his House. Now that it was news that he was Slytherin's Heir, purebloods had written home to tell their parents, and Tom was receiving offers for adoption now.

But learning pureblood customs from two different sides would be useful.

Tom smirked. Harry was proving to be more interesting than previously assumed.

Amazing.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other HP/LV/TMR fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Tom Riddle was enamored with Harry James Potter.

One month of spending time with Harry Potter and his friends and he truly felt that he knew them all better. And it was such a shock.

The 'bookworm know-it-all' was a witty and charismatic young lady. She was sarcastic and blunt and knew how to play her cards well.

The 'freak' was a Seer and extremely in _sight_ ful if the pun could be pardoned, able to spot untruths, or half-truths. She spoke frankly and didn't hold back. She was delicate though and preferred things to be achieved without fighting or arguing.

The 'devil twins' and 'Gryffindor idiots' were a couple of Slytherins in disguise and they simply appealed to Tom's mischievous, cunning side. The snakes in lion skin consulted with him on proper measures to take when creating certain merchandise.

The 'coward' and 'Puffer Tuffer' was a genius in Herbology and was very good at Potions when Snape wasn't around. He seemed to shine most when in his natural setting. He also preferred to work in silence and everyone made allowances when he needed it.

And Harry, well, he was completely different.

And it was refreshing.

Tom's knowledge had advanced in spades since his interaction with the group of misfits began. He felt that he'd be ready for the O.W.L.s in the next few months.

The Slytherins didn't know why he was willingly consorting with the outcasts, but they knew not to say anything. If they wanted to remain in one piece that is. Tom would not allow anyone to come between he and his plans for Harry.

Many of them now had to get on Tom's good side, because their families were petitioning for the adoption of the Heir of Slytherin. And since most of Slytherin had done Tom may wrongs over the years, they had a lot to make up for. Tom relished it with ease, enjoying making them all suffer for their foolishness.

The social prestige that would bless the family that took care of one of the Founder's Heirs would go down in history. And since many Dark families worshipped Slytherin and his memory, they wanted Tom now. It was Tom's decision though and he intended to milk everything he could out of this.

He greatly enjoyed leading them all around by their hair.

* * *

Dumbledore had been giving Harry's group a more critical eye as of late. Tom had noticed it and during their last meeting, it seemed that everyone had noticed it. Dumbledore was worried about Tom's influence and even made a show of calling each of them into his office some time the next day.

Tom had stared at the aged wizard in silence. He didn't want to speak to the man at all and he most certainly didn't want anything to do with him.

"I must admit that your interest in Mr. Potter and his friends has worried a few people, Tom."

"You mean yourself. I know that none of the other professors have an issue. The fact that all of their grades have risen seem to have made the others more tolerant of them. So really, you are the only one who is 'concerned'. And you have no control over any of us besides being a Headmaster. We have broken no rules and you do not have the clearance to forbid us from studying together."

If it wasn't for his Heirship Ring, Dumbledore would have been able to enter his mind. He could feel the attempt at penetrating his mental barriers. And he was angered instantly.

"Mentally assaulting a Founder's Heir is not a way to keep yourself in good graces. In fact, using Legilimency on anyone without their permission is illegal. And my status immediately makes your offence worse. Should I inform Mr. Malfoy - the Head of the Board of Governors - that you just attempted that, I'm sure you'd lose one of your vaunted positions. Minister Fudge obviously wouldn't take your side in anything," Tom threatened, glaring at the old wizard.

They stared each other down, neither backing down.

"Tom, can't you see that it's not good for you to spend time with them? They'll pick up your bad habits and too soon, they'll be beyond help."

Tom's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So you think I'm a bad influence, huh? You're afraid that your supposed hold over all of them will drop in favor of me, but here's the thing old man." Tom stood from his seat and leaned over the desk, "They were never yours."

He turned for the door, only looking back to comment, "Leave them alone from now on, or I will take my issues to Mr. Malfoy and Minister Fudge. If you don't want to lose all that political power you have, you'd do well to listen."

He made a swift departure.

* * *

Harry shuddered, "He called me 'my boy'. It was so… creepy."

Hermione patted his back comfortingly. "He did the same with all of us," she consoled.

"Not me," Tom interjected. "He practically told me I was a bad influence and the more you associate with me, the less you'll be able to be saved."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's just, he's never paid me an ounce of attention and suddenly he was acting as if we're old friends. That was just… gross. And then he tried to get past my Occlumency barriers!"

The twins nodded, "Same."

"Seers are naturally protected, so he wouldn't have had a hope," Luna grinned.

Neville sighed, "I have the worst barriers out of all of us and he nearly got through. It hurt too!"

"I'll help you," Tom said, flipping a page in his book.

"...Thanks."

"Mmm."

Luna sent Harry a secretive smile, making the teen frown. What was that for?

So Tom was being his naturally helpful self, it wasn't like that was any different from normal. Tom was just kind like that.

* * *

Tom dodged to the side, whipping his wand out and trying to trip Harry.

Harry easily side-stepped the jinx and sent a bludgeoning hex Tom's way. It crashed into the floor, making Tom fly back. Harry took advantage, catching him in a Carpe Retractum. Tom landed wrapped in ropes, struggling to move his wrist in order to cast his next spell. Harry had overtaken him then, pulling the wand from his grip and smiling down at him.

"Better luck next time, Tom."

Those dark green eyes narrowed a bit, but Tom didn't look angry. In fact, he seemed to be teasing. His forest green eyes glittered with unknown emotions.

"I'd like to get up now, dear Harry."

"Sorry," Harry flushed and the endearment, waving the ropes away.

Tom grasped Harry's offered hand and smirked, yanking the other teen down with him. Harry fell forward and into Tom's lap

Tom was looking pleased with himself, while Harry was as red as a Weasley's hair.

"Tom, can you let go now?"

"I think I like you like this, Harry. You wouldn't want to make me sad, would you?" teased Tom.

Harry gave him a bland stare, "No offense, but I don't care if you're sad that I don't sit on you. Let go."

Surprisingly, Tom did, letting Harry stand and move away.

Tom frowned. Harry was not ready for his advances. It was okay. They had time.

He particularly enjoyed the view he received when Harry sauntered away.

* * *

Tom spent Christmas at Malfoy Manor, discussing his adoption with Lord Malfoy. Eventually, they came to an understanding, and Tom and Lucius signed the adoption paper on Christmas morning, visiting the Ministry to make it official.

Minister Fudge congratulated them warmly, posturing like everyone knew he would. The man couldn't go a moment without puffing himself up. It was annoying. But for the sake of his new adoptive father and himself, Tom grinned and bore it.

Tom sent off his gift for Harry that evening, having received Harry's that morning.

Harry gave him a book on pureblood traditions from the Potter library. They teen made it a habit of removing books from the library over the years. As Heir Apparent Potter, he had the power to do so. And he was the only one in his family interested in books, so he removed a lot over the years and added them to his own collection that was comprised of books he'd purchased and those saved from the Black Family Library.

Also, the teen had a measure of power as Heir Apparent. He could enter the Main Vault and remove things without his Lord's permission. He didn't need to put them back any time either, meaning he'd been removing jewels and books from the Main Potter Vault for years and placing it all in a separate vault he had created years ago to hold all the money he received yearly for being a Potter. Harry wasn't foolish enough to keep his monies in his Potter Trust Vault, because if he was ever disowned, his parents could take it back. So Harry prepared.

Tom was very proud at the Slytherin mindset Harry had adopted so early on in life. Though it was sad that he had to learn about finances so early on in order to protect himself. No child should ever have that kind of worry over their heads. And what for? All for being sorted into the wrong House.

If Tom ever met the Potters, he'd kill them.

He sent Harry a family heirloom he found in the Slytherin Vault. Slytherin's Locket. Harry wouldn't know the significance of it - most likely - but it was very important.

Tom hoped he accepted.

* * *

Another Christmas. Another time he was completely ignored by his so called 'family'. Why did he even bother coming 'home'? There was nothing for him here. Nothing at all. And no one cared.

The only good thing about the day were the picker uppers he got from his friends. And then there was the necklace from Tom. That was fancy and extravagant. He felt that it was too nice for him to wear, but he didn't want Tom to be offended, so he slipped it on underneath his shirt and left it at that.

It felt warm to the touch, like it was giving him a nice, big hug. He sighed at the feeling, enjoying it immensely.

He went to bed that evening, mind briefly going over something about courtship gifts and him not understanding why.

* * *

On Boxing Day, Harry made his way over to the Longbottom's home. He didn't need to ask for permission, it wasn't like his family even knew that he was around or anything. Neville welcomed him easily and Alice and Frank were open and friendly. Why couldn't his parents be like that?

They were also aware of the treatment he received from his parents and had stopped all correspondence after Alice and Lily had a fight over Lily's terrible parenting.

"Hermione should be coming within the hour and the twins and Luna are already here. It's great how they live so close to each other," Neville commented, leading Harry to his usual room when staying at Westmoor Keep.

"I've only been to the Burrow once and only Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie acknowledged my existence. It wasn't something I'd like to repeat."

"I wouldn't either."

"How was your hols?"

"I got a Mimbulus Mimbletonia!"

"What's that?"

"Come see!"

Neville was already running down the corridor, with Harry hot on his heels. Turned out it was like a cactus, that was covered in boils that squirted Stinksap when properly coaxed. The needles would shoot out if it felt threatened and it wiggled in its pot.

According to Neville, they're very rare and originated from Assyria. He was smitten with the plant.

When Hermione arrived, the party truly began. Their own little holiday get together filled with gifts, sweets, and general tomfoolery.

"It's too bad Tom couldn't come," remarked Luna a while into their revelry.

"Do you think… he'd want to?" Hermione asked, trying to pinpoint Tom's feelings about partying.

"It doesn't hurt to ask."

Neville twitched a bit. "Um… Dad sometimes does work with Mr. Malfoy so we might try the Floo in his study."

Fred and George grinned. "Let's go then!"

Several moments later, Harry's face was shoved in a green fire and he was told to try his best as convincing Tom to join them. He didn't know why he had to be the one to do it, but he did it.

When Mr. Malfoy had Tom brought over, the teen quirked a brow at seeing Harry, but said nothing until he was alone.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh… we're all at Neville's. We're staying over for the rest of the hols and wanted to know if you'd like to join us."

Tom smiled, "Are you certain you'd like me there? I am a Slytherin, after all."

"I don't care about that!" insisted Harry.

"My mum and dad don't care either!" came Neville's voice over the connection.

Tom quirked a brow, "I suppose if my new guardian is alright with it. A moment if you would."

Tom ended up joining them, though he was much calmer than they were. Still, it was nice.

Butterbeer for drinks and the twins sneaked Firewhiskey as they were of age to purchase it. They'd collected a lot of sweets from Honeydukes. There was music and dancing and mini fireworks that were created by Fred and George.

Luna pushed Harry into Tom and the two ended up being dancing partners, with Luna dancing with Neville and the twins were twirling Hermione around.

Harry tried to convince himself that he was not warm where Tom touched him. That he was simply overheated due to all the movement.

That evening, the teens ended up unconscious in Neville's drawing room. The Elves, unable to pry Harry from Tom - Harry was literally sprawled across Tom's chest, clinging to him tightly - ended up putting them in Harry's bed.

Harry snuggled closer to the warmth around him and dozed off.

* * *

 **A/N: First is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other Tomarry and Harrymort fics. I've got a lot.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-Sorry this took so long. I forgot about this fic until this morning. Also, I have a poll on my profile about which Tomarry fic I should dedicate my time to. Check it out, please?**

* * *

Harry was skittish around Tom several days after their little party at Neville's home. Waking up in a bed, beside an attractive male that one may or may not have a sexual attraction toward, was embarrassing.

Tom took to the situation with all the poise of a Slytherin and didn't seem affected in the least. Though he did proceed to tease Harry relentlessly over it!

When school started back up, there were a few things that had changed.

On the day that Harry and Rosalie had to return to Hogwarts, Harry was actually spoken to! Meaning, Lily and James actually noticed that he existed and decided that they just _had_ to have some kind of talk with him.

Dumbledore had gone and shoved his fat nose into something that had nothing to do with him. He brought his 'concerns' for Harry's safety to James and Lily's attention and for the first time in four years, Harry actually had the attention of his sperm and egg donors.

It began with a warning that Slytherins were all bad and always came to Hogwarts knowing the worst of the Dark Arts. Then it was how Slytherins always had an ulterior motive, which was why none of them had friends because they would just throw you under the bus once you lost your use. And finally, he was 'advised' to stay away from Tom Riddle lest he be tainted and ruined and make the Potter name look bad.

Harry was not at all shocked when their attention was sucked away from him the moment Rosalie entered the room. She had been whinging all morning about something to do with her hair and had finally decided to come down when it was obvious that Lily and James hadn't come to fix her problem just yet.

Sometimes he wondered if they just thought he was some kind of extra. Only there to stand around. Did they even know that he was family?

Harry had never been more glad to leave Potter Manor. He never received a hug or a kiss goodbye when at Kings Cross. The Platform was a welcome sight because he was able to see his friends again, not because he had loving memories or tearful goodbyes passed between his family.

He had memories of _Rosalie_ getting kisses and James even handing her a bag of Galleons to spend on the way to the castle. That was all he had.

His sexist parents insisted that 'girls need more' and 'girls deserve protection more than boys because they're more delicate'. So Rosalie was spoiled beyond belief simply because of her gender. It was annoying.

Harry breathed easier once he saw the back of Hermione's bushy head and her proud parents. What was it like to have good parents, he wondered. But no matter.

He was almost home.

* * *

John James Bartoš.

Harry stared at the information. He'd paid a very discreet, muggle information broker to get this for him. He'd studied the dates perfectly.

John James Potter was removed from Hogwarts in the early morning of 2 November 1988. Potter was stripped from him and his magic was bound in order to 'protect the wizarding world from more evil'. The shoddy reason his parents and Dumbledore had convinced themselves with in order to make what they did, right.

Harry had researched all of the orphanages available in the year of 1988, and lowered his search to five buildings. Unfortunately, he could not get his hands on any information on the residents, but it was a start!

What he was able to give the man who had to do the digging for him, was that he was searching for a brunet male, with green eyes, who had been eleven years old when he was deposited within in a London orphanage in November of 1988. He also provided John James, as the name given.

The man did not question why Harry wanted the information. He simply gave the teen a number for his services and a promise he would have the information by a certain time period.

It was the twenty-ninth day of January, and Harry received the owl he had been longing for.

The muggle was abreast of the magical world. Very much so. Harry didn't question how or why because those facts did not matter to him. He just wanted his information, curiosity be damned.

The teen had been on a walk in a lower courtyard when a brown owl landed on a statue mere feet from him, a letter held within its beak.

Harry thanked the creature, and excitedly opened his mail. His jaw dropped at the sight of what was inside.

 **John James Bartoš**

 **Age:** 27

 **Birthday:** 30 July 1978

 **Specie:** Human(bound magical)

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Adopted son of Wenceslas Bartoš**

 **Lives:** Prague, Czech Republic

 **Occupation:** Businessman in Industrial Agriculture and Farming Technologies

 **S/O:** Heterosexual

 **G/I:** Male

 **Net Worth:** (converted)£697 million; 140,241,448ʛ

 **Wife:** Andrea Bartoš née Cizek

 **Child:** Andrea Bartoš

 **Notes:** Strong dislike of bullying and is known as a fair man, even by competitors. No criminal record of any kind. Incredibly intelligent. Not one to anger however. He is one of the most wealthy residents of the Czech Republic after taking over his father's business three years ago.

Harry had hoped fervently that he could learn about what happened to John, and it seemed that he finally got the answers he was looking for! Attached to the basic information he'd asked for, was a muggle photograph and a business card.

The card was multilingual, allowing him to understand what he was reading. And the photo.

Harry blinked, astonished at how similar in appearance he and his elder brother were. Harry's eyes were a brighter shade of green, but other than that, he could be John's son! He totally looked like _John_ more than he looked like James!

The man had Harry's face, but with a thick, beard that made him appear all the more striking. He was dressed in a muggle, three piece suit, and looked a little intimidating. Harry couldn't repress his excitement though, because he finally had a link to someone he'd been dying to know!

Harry closed up the envelope and rushed toward the entrance hall, because he had to tell his friends about his news. This was going to be so wicked!

* * *

He and his friends had planned it very meticulously. Harry was going to skip out during the Hogsmeade trip, while Tom walked around under a glamour that made him look like Harry. Harry was going to Floo on over to Neville's home, where he'd then Floo on over to the Malfoy's home. Mr. Malfoy had agreed to get him a Portkey to Prague, which was set to return four hours later.

It was a rigorous process that took a lot of haggling and persuasion, but Harry had finally succeeded and the moment his friends left, he set out for the Room of Requirement, to begin the first phase of the plan.

He encountered no problems in reaching Neville's father's study. Frank Longbottom had been briefed on just what Harry was planning. He and his wife, Alice had fallen out with the Potters over what they did to Alice's godson. Frank commended him for his actions, but also gave him a separate Portkey to use should he get into some trouble. It would bring him straight to the man's office.

Harry met Mr. Malfoy next and thanked the man profusely while handing over a copy - though Malfoy didn't know that - of the Black Family Grimoire. It was magically sealed, just like the real one, and only a true Black who was accepted by the book, would gain entry. Harry knew that Narcissa would have a hell of a time getting it open. It took Harry three years to work on the original.

In exchange for the book, he received his Portkey.

Prague had a sort of old world charm. He liked the ancient simplicity and how it looked during midday, with the sun shining brightly.

Harry looked over the business card and cast a simple _Point Me_ , letting himself be lead in the right direction, past civilians, and old structures still standing after so many years.

It reminded him of the summer he'd spent in Florence with Neville's family.

Harry's head was disguised as a Weasley lookalike, in order to hide his identity. He could not pronounce the name of the building he'd entered, but he knew that they must have had some sort of security system in place, which was why he was using a different face.

The wand he was using was one of those shabby, hand-me-downs he'd pulled from the Main Potter Vault. It was perfect for underage casting when not at school. It didn't fully agree with his magical core, but so long as he could cast with it, he didn't really care.

Harry found himself turned around in the building. He'd ended up on three separate floors and had _confunded_ four different people already. Eventually, he'd made it to the top floor, where he met two secretaries outside a large, office door in a spacious lobby.

The women both looked up at him and he noticed the look they shared. He wasn't exactly dressed well nor did he look particularly pleasant to be around. Admittedly, Harry was sort of modeled after Ronald Weasley, so he could understand the instant dislike.

"Do you speak English?" he asked carefully, gauging their reactions.

The woman on the left looked to the woman on the right, who nodded.

"I do. How can I help you… sir?"

Harry twisted his wand ever so slightly as it rested in his pocket. A blank look overcame the woman's features.

"Bilius Evans. I have an two o'clock appointment with Mr. Bartoš."

Both women looked to something on their desk and Harry managed to cast the _Confundus_ on the other woman as well, right before she denied his words.

"Go on in dear, Mr. Bartoš is expecting you," the first woman smiled, eyes dazed.

Harry returned the gesture and moved quickly, knocking on the door and letting himself into the room.

"Who are _you_?"

Harry froze for a second, finally confronted with the man he'd wanted to meet for some time now. He really didn't know what to say. How did he act? Did he just come out and tell the man that they were blood related?

The man did indeed look like Harry and for a second, the teen felt like he was looking in a mirror.

"I asked you who you are."

The teen flushed. " _I_ … wasn't expecting to get this far, really."

The man with Harry's face, quirked a sharp eyebrow.

"Start by giving your name and why you are here, firstly."

Harry glanced around the room, unable to see if there were any sort of recording devices. He'd heard about them from Hermione and knew what they could do.

"I'm wary of saying much. Do you have cameras recording this room?"

"And if I do?"

"Is sound equipped with them? I really can break a certain law if someone other than you hears this."

International Statute of Secrecy, gone in a second because of a Weasley lookalike. It would be hell.

"Kid, I am five seconds away from summoning my security team."

"No! _Wait_! My name is Harry James Potter and currently I am the offspring of James and Lily Potter."

The man stared at him for nearly a full moment, his hand frozen over a red button on his desk.

"You look nothing like… _them_."

"Glamour."

The hand moved away from the button and the man sat back in his chair. "There are no cameras in the office, but there is one outside, facing the door. You can drop the glamour, so long as you put it back on before leaving the room."

Harry and the man stared each other down for several seconds, before the teen released the disguise, earning a gasp from his sibling.

"What did you expect would happen upon coming here, Mr. Potter?" asked John, his curiosity evident. "I'm shocked you were even told about me."

Harry plopped into the office chair opposite the grand desk. "It wasn't deliberate. Sirius got drunk and blabbed. I hadn't given it much thought until I was being sorted and the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"You still retain the Potter name," the man pointed out.

"I pleaded for it to place me elsewhere and I was put into Gryffindor."

"And why… did you decide to contact me?"

Harry blinked. "Why wouldn't I want to? Just because James and Lily are idiots and bigots, does not mean that I am. Now my sister is totally taking after them, but she's been exposed to them longer so I think that is the reason why. They also pamper her."

"'Sister'?"

"Oh _yeah_! She was born two years after you were… um… yeah. Rosalie Potter-Black. Lily and James act like she is incapable of living without either one of them holding her hand. She is favored so much, they literally forget about me. The first time the two have looked let alone spoken to me since my first year at Hogwarts, was January first, and that was only to warn me away from a Slytherin classmate."

John's countenance was a cross between sympathy and anger. Harry could understand as he had felt the same way at first. Now he just resented the three Potters and cursed their names in the lowest pits of his heart.

"Has no one seen their true colours yet?"

Harry scoffed. "Very few. Snape knew for years already. The Longbottoms heard about you and were furious. Dumbledore obviously knows as the old bastard was the one with the idea. Remus has dropped all contact with the Potters, but he sometimes writes to me when he has the time. Everyone else is ignorant.

Well, everyone but my friends. I told _them_."

Hermione had been hard to win over at first. Her near worship of authority had blinded her, until she noticed that the Slytherins were getting blamed for the most ridiculous of things and Dumbledore doing nothing about it. Or the fact that she had reported on Gryffindor students attacking Slytherins in the hallways, only to be told that 'it was all good fun'.

Something about students being hospitalized by other students hadn't sit right with her and that was when she finally came around.

"I take it they do not know that you are here?"

The boy snorted. "Just because they ignore me now, doesn't mean they will keep doing so if I do something they don't like, so my friends and I hatched a plan because I wanted to meet you."

"How did you find me?"

Harry's face went pink and he looked away as he mumbled, "Muggle info broker. Rosalie found a photo of you in one of the abandoned bedrooms and showed it to me. I learned that it was you. So with your given and middle names, your appearance, the list of orphanages around during the year, plus the day you would have been dropped off, it wasn't hard to find you apparently."

John leaned forward, elbows placed on his desk as he stared Harry down. Harry wasn't used to being under such scrutiny and fidgeted where he sat.

"You're younger than a seventh year."

"I'm taking my O.W.L.s this year."

"Harry, why have you come to contact me? What do you think you can get out of me?"

Wait. Did John think Harry wanted his money?

The teen snorted at the very idea of it.

"John, you may be worth a lot of money to the muggles, but your wealth pales in comparison to mine in terms of magical currency. By like, a billion Galleons. It's admirable what you've made for yourself, but I don't need your money."

Intrigue. John looked interested in what Harry was saying.

"How does a fourteen/fifteen year old wizard have more than a billion Galleons to his name?"

Harry's Slytherin sprung up, feeling like it needed some time front and center. To brag of his genius. "I may not be the heir, but I still get my own vault. The Potters have a system set up where every year, fifty thousand Galleons are deposited into the account that belongs to an underage child. When I found out about you, I opened a second account and had the Goblins transfer everything to that new vault.

I am also allowed to remove items from the Family Vaults, which hold a myriad of things. Over the years, I have been taking things because I have a right to them, as I am a Potter. Should I be found wanting, or they decide to cut me off like they did with you, I will have most of the Potter fortune and historical artifacts, to myself. I also convinced Kreacher to give me all of the Black possessions Sirius threw away."

He was a bloody genius. James Potter didn't know where his Invisibility Cloak was, nor where the Marauder's Map was. He also didn't find them important enough to search for. Harry couldn't believe he was related to such a fool.

"I currently have more than half the Potter fortune and the Potters are in fourth place for Magical Britain's wealth. I don't need your money."

John's head tilted just so. "You must realize that people often come to me just for money and that I always have to verify their reasons. It's a precaution. But I think you and I will get along swimmingly."

Harry beamed.

"Now, tell me what you plan to do for your future."

Harry giggled, the thoughts of _Whatchamacallitz_ dancing around his head, excited to tell another person about it.

The teen began to impart the knowledge of the financial world of Magical Britain and how he and his friends intended to take it by storm. What their plan of actions was, and even what they each were going to be doing.

All throughout the discussion, Harry couldn't help but wonder if there were ways to unbind someone's magic. He also wondered if he could enlist Tom's help. For purely intelligence gathering reasons of course.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is finally done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-Mind you, this is an Alternate Universe, so where some characters are bad here, who aren't bad in canon, characters in canon, who are originally bad, aren't actually good in this fic. Just a warning!**

* * *

Harry wanted to tell his friends everything! He wanted them to know about his brother and he wanted them to know about their future correspondence, but he couldn't say much of anything because Dumbledore was still dipping into people's minds without a by your leave. That meant that everything had to be done on the sly.

Harry had been immediately advised to start paying more attention to his family. Although he didn't even consider them family. But watching their moves as well as Dumbledore's movements, would allowed him to plan better.

He was also advised to step up his studying in Occlumency in order to gain the proper amount of self-control. Harry was not the greatest at it and it was by sheer luck that his parents had been ignoring what he was doing for the past four years.

From a businessman's standpoint, John had the right idea. But Harry now needed the opinion of another.

The only other person he could think of who was strong enough to keep Dumbledore or any other at all, out of his mind, was Tom Riddle. Therefore, he would have to pull the other teen aside at some point and have a long discussion with him about Harry's future actions regarding his family.

Still, things were finally looking up.

* * *

It was not his job and he was not required to do it. Basically, Tom was planning something. And it was obviously a rare occasion because Tom really ever did anything for anybody else without expecting something in return.

This situation was one of interest, and it also greatly affected somebody that he cared about. So Tom has spent a good portion of his time perusing the Restricted Section in hopes of finding a book that would explain he was looking for.

Basically, he wanted to see if there was a method available to unbind someone's magic. It was still a shock that Dumbledore, the so-called leader of the Light, had been perfectly okay with suggesting that two parents should abandon their child simply because he was sorted into a House that none of them agreed with.

Tom only spent a lot of time researching this particular subject so that he can learn if there were methods that can be used to unbind of somebody's magic. It was as much for Harry's sake as his own. Like a form of revenge.

If John James Bartos returned to Great Britain with his magic fully intact, Tom could just imagine the turmoil that he would cause. Anything that he could do to discredit Dumbledore would be fantastic!

With a businessman of his caliber on their side, they would be able to accomplish a lot more than what they had vaguely planned already.

Also, if Tom managed to find the way to bring John back into the magical society, then Harry would be forever grateful to him. He might even feel more open to Tom and would probably consider accepting Tom's advances. He _did_ accept Tom's Christmas gift, though he didn't seem to understand the meaning behind it.

Which was okay to Tom. He preferred to do things on the sly anyway. Drawing attention to something wasn't how he preferred to act usually.

Casual conversation and the occasional flirtation was enough for now.

At the moment, Tom was more concerned about John Bartos and how to make Harry pleased with him.

* * *

Tom had enlisted the assistance of Lucius Malfoy in order to find the information he was looking for. During the Easter break, Tom spent a considerable amount of his time in the Malfoy's library, trying to find anything pertaining to sealing someone's magic away.

There were more books than he had anticipated and if not for Lucius' help, he would have wasted his entire holiday. But instead, Tom only had to read three books instead forty-seven, which was a lot better in his opinion.

Knowing this information would benefit him in many ways, not just in helping Harry with his plans. If Harry was somehow disowned, or his parents decided to bind his magic before disowning him, then all Tom would have to do, was unbind his magic.

Tom wasn't really sure how the Potters would handle abandoning a fifteen year old to an orphanage. He did not understand how they would manage it. Doing such a thing was confusing, especially since John Bartos still remember his entire life.

It was an incredibly cruel thing to do, to take somebody's magic away from them, and then leave their memories intact so they could remember that they weren't good enough and that they were not wanted.

He was really surprised at how Magical Britain seemed to know absolutely nothing about what happened to the eldest Potter child. He had even looked it up in several genealogy charts, and found absolutely no record of him anywhere. Not even a death certificate. Whatever had happened, the Potter's and Dumbledore had surely gone to extreme methods in order to accomplish their means.

The only thing that Tom was skeptical about was the fact that the ritual that was required in the breaking of a magical seal, would cause pain to the caster and the receiver. Tom had a very high pain tolerance, but he did not know if Harry was the same. He didn't really want to chance it, but at the same time, a little pain vs. being able to use his magic whenever he wanted, didn't seem so bad.

Tom just hoped that everything worked itself out.

* * *

O.W.L.s were such pains! Harry had more important things to do than sit around in the Great Hall, trying to get past his theoretical exams!

Harry had always preferred hands on learning because he didn't want to spend his time writing. Harry could be incredibly lazy whenever he felt like it. And theoretical exams had always been the bane of his existence because he actually had to _write_ instead of just wave his wand.

To make the whole situation worse, none of his professors expected him to do well. Like, he may have been lowering his potential in their classes in order to appear boring and unassuming, but it was really sad when he didn't even get a 'good luck' like other students. As if they expected him to fail.

So Harry swallowed his displeasure and intended to tie Hermione in every class they had together. Then maybe he could finally shove his skills in everyone's faces!

And though he pretended that he was fine, Harry had never had anybody to believe in him except Remus, which did hurt. But Remus could not come by the house because he had denounced James and Lily. That meant that any correspondence between he and Harry had to be done quietly.

Also, Sirius tended to forget about him as well, so Sirius could not be counted among the people to have ever actually believed in him because he was never around when he needed someone.

So the few friends that he had were the only people who truly believed that he could get anything done in life.

People who hadn't even met him or really knew anything about him, based anything they saw about him on whether he was like his parents are not.

Snape had expected him to be just like James, and was annoyed when he wasn't. McGonagall had expected him to be just like Lily, and was annoyed when he wasn't. They all expected him to be good at Transfiguration or Charms. And so Harry decided not to be good at _anything_ while in front of them.

It was a way to teach them a lesson to stop tying their expectations from other people, on his shoulders.

The only important grades in the whole Hogwarts educational experience were the O.W.L. and the new N.E.W.T. grades. Since it was nigh impossible to cheat during either exam period, Harry's amazing grades would no doubt surprise everyone.

And that was what he was aiming for.

* * *

The term ended without fanfare. Harry was incredibly saddened to have to leave his friends behind.

At least he would be able to go and visit Neville during the summer. Luna, George, and Fred would no doubt be able to come over any time they wished. Hermione was a bit more difficult to get hold of, but Harry was certain that she would be allowed to stay over for at least the last week of the holiday.

Tom hadn't said anything about what he was planning to do over the summer, but he had wished them all a good time. Sometimes Harry just wished that his parents weren't such arseholes and that they could be accepting of other people. That way he would be able to have _all_ of his friends come over his house.

Harry was not allowed to have guests over, but Rosalie was. And that of course meant but she would be surrounded by giggling girls, who had no ambition in life, and their only desire was to sit back with a wealthy husband and lay off all of his money.

It was kind of funny because none of them had taken into account that they would also have to provide children for said husband, and that meant ruining whatever girlish figures they claimed they had. Harry simply couldn't wait for the day when they all realised what they had gotten themselves into by allowing themselves to be married off people they didn't know.

Some of the Purebloods in society needed to learn that money and magic were not the most important things about a person's existence.

The Hogwarts Express had reached King's Cross Station. Harry was not surprised when his parents only greeted Rosalie. In fact, they did not seem to notice him at all. Originally it was just him getting a random stare, and then all the attention being focused on Rosalie. But this time, they either were completely ignoring him or forgot that he even existed.

With their history in regards to his upbringing, he was not shocked. It was not a surprising thing, and he was not as offended as he used to be. All he knew, was that their attitudes were not what the Potter family was supposed to be about.

If they wanted to lose everything by their own foolishness, he wasn't going to stop them.

If all of his plans went well, he would have full control over the Potter assets without them actually being considered the Potter assets. And that was good enough for him.

* * *

With all this free time on his hands, Harry was able to spend his summer secreting away the part of fortune. Among other things.

From what he was told, there was less than a million Galleons left in the main Potter vault. That meant that Harry had successfully removed over one billion Galleons from his parent's control. That also meant that whatever Rosalie would get for being the Heiress and taking Lady position of the Potter line, would not be much.

And Harry wasn't going to just stop at where he was. There were other things in that Vault that he felt were incredibly important. He had already taken chests full of jewels, strange bags filled with odd clothing, and rows upon rows of books that dated back to the Founders time.

Basically there was a trove of treasure within the Vault, and Harry intended to own most of it.

He was respectful to the Goblins and that had them keeping their mouths shut. The Goblins had recognized what was going on in Harry's family, and as Goblins were very emotional race that cared very much for family, they did not approve of the Potters and what they had done with their first child and what they did to their last child.

Harry had allies in the Goblin Nation, who were willing to look in another direction as he did things. If they were not looking at him while he was doing it, they could honestly say that they had never seen him do anything. And that was the agreement.

Harry had essentially been waging a battle on his family for the past four years, and had stealthily been winning the entire time. That had earned him a lot of respect among the Goblins of Gringotts' Britain Branch.

Harry now had to be careful. With the numbers so low, Lily or James would soon realise that something was up. Both of them rarely ever went to Gringotts in person, because they had specialised cards made like others in the wealthy society of the magical community, and all they had to do was swipe the card and the money would be transferred over.

Harry hoped that there happy spending led them to literally not having enough money to pay for something, and being publicly humiliated because of it. And perhaps he could get away with the excuse that they spend too much money on Rosalie in themselves.

He certainly wasn't going to be spending any money on them. Harry had to use his own money for years. Harry had never even decorated his room because his parents always forgot about him. Harry felt no need to decorate his room when the place wasn't even a home or sanctuary for him. Why should he put anything personal of his in there, when he didn't even want to be there and he stressed himself so that he would not _have_ to stay there?

Harry had plans to visit John, his Aunt Petunia, and then Neville.

Harry was the one to make contact with Petunia Dursley. She was the only other person who could possibly tell him just what the hell was wrong with his parents. Or at least his mother.

Because everybody always went on and on about how Lily was such a splendid person and her kindness could not be matched by anybody, but he had never witnessed any of that pointed in his direction. And whatever she did with Rosalie seemed overdone and annoying.

It was a strange thing, to receive a letter back from Petunia. He had read her detailing of her experiences with Lily and how Lily had been different as a child and she did not know what happened.

She explained that Lily and Snape had both been friends, and things had been fine. She told Harry that she had been jealous that her sister had magic that she could not do. And so she had pushed both of them away, so that she would not have to deal with the reminder that she was not special.

She explained that every year, Lily would return home different. Like her attitude just kept getting worse and worse. At the time, Petunia had just assumed that it was her association with Snape that had done it to her and made her even worse than normal.

But then it was revealed that she and Snape had a falling-out over situation of Snape was being bullied by the Marauders, and had managed to call Lily a mudblood while he was trying to save his ego.

And what did Lily do? Lily, a Prefect, who had come over to yell at James for being an absolute dick, had decided that it was perfectly okay for the Marauders to abuse someone and she simply walked away.

Lily had apparently gone hom, and complained about the entire situation. And when Petunia pointed out that she should have still given the boys detention or at least some kind of punishment for bullying, Lily had 'disowned' Petunia right there.

The thing was, Petunia had been right. Lily should have done her job, instead of getting pissy over a word.

If she decided to end their friendship, that was her decision. But the fact that she walked away from such a serious situation, and did not do the job that she was entrusted to do, had offended Harry the most.

Just because somebody lowered himself to a level, did not mean that another person should lower themselves to that level. If Snape was being an arse, and she felt that their friendship was no longer worth it, then so be it.

But it was not right for her allow the bullies to continue to attack a student just because she had a falling out with them.

And it just seemed that as Lily got older, her attitude worsened. And the only people who could see it? Snape, Petunia, Harry, Remus, and the Longbottoms.

And it took Harry convincing others with facts, for them to believe him.

It was strange how Harry could find solitude in the Muggle world. How he felt more comfortable with his aunt, who did not favorably look up on Magic after her experience with Lily and James.

Sometimes he wondered what would have happened had he actually had good parents. Would Petunia have still gotten on with him? Or would she have hated him liek she hated his parents?

But it was pointless to think about other lifetimes or other universes where he might exist. Because in this universe, Petunia was good to him when his own mother wasn't.

It was kind of sad.

* * *

James Potter stared at the man who held his card in his hand.

For some reason, his card had not worked. For some reason, the funds were not transferring over. For some reason, he apparently did not have enough money in his vault for Rosalie's present for graduating.

He and Lily shared a look of worry. They should obviously have enough money in their fault. So they hadn't been there in quite some time, it wasn't like they spent money so often, right?.

Sure, Rosalie had high demands for everything she wanted, but it wasn't like they spent so much money.

If their card being rejected wasn't bad enough, it was the fact that it had been stated quite loudly in the shop for everyone to hear, that embarrassed them the most.

James was going to have to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **-I JUST UPDATED A BUNCH OF HARRYMORT/TOMARRY FICS! CHECK THEM OUT!**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry stories.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
